Digital Love
by Nanamiii
Summary: Serie de oneshots o drabbles que se resuelven alrededor de Minako, su reproductor de mp3 y diferentes personajes masculinos de la serie. T porque soy paranoica.   Cap 1: Akihiko x Minako. Cap 2: Shinjiro x Minako.
1. Akihiko

_**Disclaimer**_: La saga "SMT Persona" le pertenecea ATLUS, así como la canción "Digital Love" a Daft Punk.

**Personajes**: Akihiko Sanada x Minako Arisato (Protagonista mujer)  
**Género**: Romance/Humor**  
Clasificación**: PG / T**  
Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 874  
**Beta**: Yin_tiempo

**Nota**: La siguiente serie de Oneshots/Drabbles está dedicada a mi amiga Springirl, que la pidió en un meme que hice hace tiempo :3 Todos se resuelven alrededor de Minako (el nombre que yo tomé como canónico para la protagonista del "Persona 3 Portable"), su reproductor de mp3 y diferentes personajes masculinos de la serie.  
El meme consistía en publicar una canción y que aquellos que deseaban que les escribiese un fic, escogieran una línea de la letra de ésta y me diesen un pairing para hacerlo. Como dice más arriba, mi canción fue "Digital Love" de Daft Punk. Y he ahí el título.  
Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer la nota :D

* * *

_Oh, I don't know what to do_

Frustrado, Akihiko mandó a volar el libro sobre cómo enfrentar a las mujeres. Éste cayó al piso abierto, haciendo que las hojas se doblasen un poco. El joven boxeador se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama y resopló.

Le había empezado a gustar la valerosa líder del grupo y él no sabía ni cómo tomar cartas en el asunto. Había intentado oyendo programas de radio, viendo algunas series románticas y leyendo libros como el que había revoleado hacía unos instantes. No obstante, nada le enseñaba a tomar coraje para dirigirse a la muchacha.

Quizás debía preguntarle a alguien por alguna clase de consejo. Pero la pregunta era: ¿a quién? Desde el principio quedaban descartados sus compañeros del equipo de boxeo, Akihiko no quería convertirse en el hazme reír, más todavía siendo el capitán. También eliminó automáticamente de su cabeza el preguntarle a esas jóvenes que vivían en su sombra, sus aullidos se tornarían más insoportables de lo que ya eran y no quería poner en peligro a Minako.

Pensó, entonces, en recurrir a alguien más cercano. ¿Shinji? No, seguramente haría alguna clase de comentario sarcástico. ¿Junpei? No, tampoco. Aunque éste era el más allegado a ella y quizás era quien mejor podría aconsejarlo, no confiaba en su bocota. ¿Ken? No, menos todavía; porque si bien el niño era bastante maduro, Akihiko era un modelo a seguir para él. Quería conservar ese elevado lugar en la mente del más joven de _SEES_. Incluso pensó en Koromaru, ya que el can era muy inteligente, pero él no comprendía el lenguaje de los perros. Y no se sentiría cómodo con Aigis de traductora.

Fugazmente reflexionó sobre su situación y se preguntó si no le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Siguiendo un fuerte impulso que apareció de la nada (o tal vez de toda aquella frustración acumulada, la cual empezaba a hacérsele insoportable, no estaba seguro realmente), se levantó de un salto de la cama. Había visto a Minako en la sala de estar de la planta baja, y ahora sus piernas se encaminaban hacia ella.

Ya era hora de acabar con esta batalla, darle un golpe final para terminar el round; así saldría vencedor. Y la reclamaría como su bien merecido trofeo. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, y antes de que pudiese caer en la cuenta, ya se estaba acercando a ella. Estaba sola, ojeando una revista, por lo que Akihiko supo que la oportunidad para encararla se le había postrado a sus pies. Se le acercó sin mucho preámbulo:

—¿Minako?

Ella levantó la vista y su rostro se iluminó al verlo. Acto seguido se quitó los auriculares de sus oídos. A Akihiko le encantaba eso de ella: siempre tan respetuosa y entregada a los demás.

—Oh, sempai. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú, Minako? —sintió cómo de a poco la tensión iba poseyéndolo, poniéndolo algo nervioso. Pero ese día estaba decidido a cambiarlo todo.

—¡También! ¿Necesitabas algo?

Era el momento de la verdad. Akihiko tomó aire, se armó de valor; pero no pudo decirle nada. Se quedó rígido en su lugar, mirándola fijo, mientras ella esperaba la respuesta a su reciente pregunta. Pero no hubo palabra que él pudiese modular, sus nervios lo habían encadenado a la mudez. Y Minako ladeaba la cabeza como una gatita, tratando de adivinar qué vendría después del inicio de impulso que había atestiguado. Sin embargo, empezó a preocuparse por él.

—¿Sempai? ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah…! —pero esos monosílabos sólo lograron incrementar la inquietud de la líder y que su sonrisa desapareciese de su rostro.

—¿Akihiko-sempai…? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?

—¡No, no me ocurre nada! —esta reacción precipitada, que sólo había tenido efecto una vez que Minako se había levantado de su lugar en el sillón para acercársele, la asustó un poco.

—¿En serio? —se mostró escéptica—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—¡Sí! Es que sólo me olvidé qué iba a decirte —sabía que esa mentira barata no la convencería, pero necesitaba escaparse de ahí antes de empeorar las cosas—. Pero ya lo recordé: quería saber si podías avisarle a Iwasaki que esta semana los capitanes de todos los equipos tendremos una reunión. ¿Me harías el favor?

Minako se tomó unos instantes para analizar lo oído. Akihiko pensó que su comportamiento la estaba desconcertando, más cuando se había tratado de comunicarle algo tan sencillo como eso.

—Claro, mañana la veré, no te preocupes —una sonrisa pequeña se instaló en su rostro—. Se lo haré saber tan pronto como la vea.

Akihiko se disculpó por comportarse de esa manera y le agradeció con rapidez, todo para huir a su habitación. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre el piso, más frustrado de lo que había estado en un principio. Después de pasarse una mano por su corto cabello, recorrió su dormitorio con la vista.

Allí, en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, estaba el libro que había despreciado antes de fallar rotundamente. Creyó que de alguna manera el conjunto de tapas y papel yacía ahí para burlarse de él. Sin pararse, estiró su brazo para tomarlo y leerlo. Quizás no le explicaría cómo tomar coraje, pero Akihiko tenía una leve esperanza de encontrar algo que le enseñase a dar la revancha.

* * *

¡Mil gracias por leer!


	2. Shinjiro

**Personajes**: Shinjiro Aragaki x Minako Arisato (Protagonista mujer)  
**Género**: Romance/Drama**  
Clasificación**: PG / T**  
Advertencias**: Spoilers de los eventos que involucran a Shinjiro.  
**Palabras**: 586  
**Beta**: Yin_tiempo

* * *

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

Como las veces anteriores, la cena de Shinjiro había sido todo un éxito. Luego del café, salió a dar un paseo con Minako. La noche no estaba ni muy fría ni muy calurosa, y aunque sí había una brisa leve, se prestaba para salir a estirar las piernas. Caminaron como de costumbre hasta el templo Naganaki, para luego posarse sobre uno de los barandales junto a la zona de juegos.

Desde hacía poco algo había comenzado a molestar a Shinjiro. Y a pesar de que le costaba horrores reconocerlo y su orgullo no quería dar el brazo a torcer, sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Él no era ningún idiota y se daba cuenta de todas las señales que su cuerpo le daba cuando Minako, su líder, una jovencita muy peculiar, se le acercaba.

Para empeorar las cosas, ella parecía encontrar siempre alguna razón para acercársele. A veces ella quería discutir las tácticas de batallas contra las Sombras. Otras, le traía alguna que otra armadura u objeto nuevo para equiparse y protegerlo mejor ante los riegos que corrían a la hora de luchar (aunque Shinjiro nunca terminó de comprender por qué aquella noche lo había obligado a usar un traje elegante. Y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo tampoco).

Pero desde que Minako había reconocido sus cualidades culinarias (a las cuales él también debía admitir como bastante buenas) su líder no había parado de buscarlo todos los días para preparar un plato diferente: "Sempai, esta noche quiero cenar esto", "¡Sempai! ¿Te parece si probamos este platillo?" Y como siempre estaba preguntándose con qué nueva receta vendría Minako cada día, Shinjiro se hallaba constantemente pensando en ella.

Oponiéndose a su resistencia interna, finalmente decidió voltearse hacia la verdad y admitir que ella le gustaba.

—Tsk, ¿dónde los puse? —el sempai despertó de su hilo de pensamientos y miró a la que tenía al lado, quien revolvía su pequeño bolso.

—¿Qué se te perdió?

—¡Mis auriculares!

Shinjiro agachó la cabeza para observarla con más atención.

—Los tienes alrededor del cuello —le dijo, señalando los auriculares rojos que colgaban simétricamente sobre el pecho de la líder.

Ella agachó su cabeza también, pegando el mentón a su cuerpo y observó lo que había estado buscando. Luego de un par de segundos de silencio de comprensión, se echó a reír. Él, por el contrario, negó con la cabeza.

—A veces no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan despistada. Un día de estos vas a terminar matándote en batalla.

—¡Oh, pero sempai! No encontrar los auriculares de mi mp3 es muy distinto a pelear contra las sombras. Son situaciones muy diferentes.

Y allí estaba: esa sonrisa de cachorra traviesa, tan inocente y honesta. Quizás era esa espontaneidad lo que la hacía tan única. Tan versátil a adaptarse a toda clase de situación: casual, hostil, sentimental…

—Además —interrumpió ella sus pensamientos sin borrar el brillo de sus labios—, si vamos al caso, Shinjiro-sempai… Sé que puedo contar con ustedes. Así se trate de mis auriculares o de una batalla. Porque puedo contar contigo siempre, ¿no es así, sempai?

A modo de reacción, Shinjiro se halló abrazándola. Solo después de susurrar un "Sí, siempre" dio cuenta de sus acciones, pero antes de que pudiera desprenderse de ella avergonzado de sus acciones, Minako ya lo había rodeado por la espalda con sus brazos finos.

—Gracias —le respondió hundiendo su cabeza en aquel pecho amplio, cálido y reconfortante.

Unas semanas después, Minako se encontraría llorando al darse cuenta que aquel "siempre" había sido una ilusión…

* * *

**N/A**: Uff, vaya que me tardé en actualizar este fic... Es que nada me convencía :(  
Los siguientes serán o Theo o Ryoji, dependiendo de quién me salga más rápido. Pero a ambos les tocará su turno.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
